The Chronicles of the Bracelet Book 2: The Return
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: This time it is the Calormenes who attack Narnia! The fate of Narnia is in the hands of an 8-year-old. Will she, like her cousin, rise to the challenge and defend Narnia?
1. Meet Julia

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

_Author's Note: If you haven't read my story The Chronicles of the Bracelet Book 1, this will probably not make sense._

**Chapter 1: Meet Julia**

Julia walked outside for a few minutes, glad to be done with school. She's going to stay outside for a few minutes, until she gets hot. Her cousin, Lecia, teases her about being scared of a lot of things, especially bugs. What Lecia doesn't know is that there is more than a little truth than that. Julia stepped outside, not looking as her brother, Joshua, called to her. She hurried to get a moment to herself before she was attacked by her 4-year-old brother. Then she turned around. She didn't know where she was, but it was not her backyard! She couldn't hear her brother calling anymore, but that was the least of her worries. She heard something ahead. Julia hurried toward the sound. What she saw made her blood run cold. She was on the edge of a forest, with a castle ahead. There was a girl around her age, a boy about two years older, yet another girl approximately a year younger than Lece, and a girl and a boy about Lecia's age being handled rather roughly. Wait! Was that girl about Lecia's age actually Lece? She looked like her, but it might not be. She'll not know yet, but suddenly the older boy was pulled away from the rest of them. The youngest girl yelled, "Peter!", loud enough for Julia to hear from her vantage point on the edge of the woods. The girl that could be Lece pulled the kid back. The boy was dragged her way, but she ducked behind a bush before being spotted. She decided to follow them, but then she realized what folly that would be, seeing as how she had no weapons. Then she heard something behind her. She turned, knowing that she was in the woods and that anything could be behind her. Julia didn't expect what she saw. She saw a lion, and a large one, too. Then it opened its mouth and said, "Hello, Julia."

"You know my name and can talk?"

"Yes, little one. You look as amazed as your cousin did the first time I spoke to her."

"Which cousin? And how do You know my name?"

"As I told Lecia, 'I am the Lion of Judah.'"

"I think that's a name of Jesus, isn't it?"

"Yes, child. Now, I have a mission for you. You saw those men taking that boy away, right?"

"If You're Jesus, then You know that already."

"Indeed I do. Now follow them, and when the time is right, rescue him."

"How will I know when the time is right, and how will I rescue him? I don't have any weapons."

"I will tell you as I do your cousin. Now, here are your weapons", and with that He breathed on her and dashed off. Her clothes changed, and she also received a bow and sword. But the coolest part for this girly-girl was the golden bracelet on her wrist. She turned around and began to follow the men with the boy.

_Author's Note: Book 2! Yay! I have 3 stories in the process of being written, so to continue all of them, I will take turns writing chapters for the different stories._


	2. Adrian's Troubles

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I only own Leica, Julia, their cousins, Adrian, the king of Telmar, and that's all I can remember.

**Chapter 2: Adrian's Troubles**

Soon the men arrived in a city. Julia fearfully followed. "Some king you are. You're too young to even be considered to be a king." one of the men taunted the boy. Julia started. A king! This boy, who was Lecia's age, was a king! _Now, you must attack and save him._ She heard Aslan's voice in her head. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she called, stepping out with her bow loaded.

The men jumped, them looked at her and said, "You better put that up, kid, before you hurt someone."

She smirked. "What do you think I have it for?" The men looked at something over her shoulder. A youthful boy's voice rang out. "Let him go, soldier."

"But, your highness-"

"Do it! Now." They did and ran. Julia turned around to see if there was a new threat behind her. Another boy about Lece's age stood, looking at her. "Adrian! Where are you?" a younger boy yelled.

The boy she now knew was called Adrian replied, "Coming, Caspian!" after which he quickly left. She turned back around. The king was just standing up. Julia replaced her bow. The boy turned to look at her. "Thank you. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Julia." she said, wishing Lece were here. For some reason, she had a problem that she had never had before: She now felt uncomfortable talking to a stranger.

"I'm Peter. Hey, where did you get that bracelet?"

"Aslan." she said uneasily.

"Oh, really? He gave my sister a bracelet like that, but then He gave it to a girl named Lecia."

Julia stared at him, open-mouthed. "Lecia? That's my cousin! If we're talking about the same Lecia, of course."

"Is your cousin 13, about my height, blond-haired, and just about fearless?"

"All except the last one."

"Well, that could have come about by meeting Aslan, I suppose."

"Yeah." Suddenly Julia remembered where they were. "Uh, do you think maybe we should get out of here?"

Peter shook himself. "Oh, yes; where is my head today?" That question didn't seem to require an answer, so she didn't answer it. The two hurried out of that city as fast as their feet could carry them.

* * *

Adrian, meanwhile, was being interrogated by his father. "Some soldiers had an interesting tale that they told me. They said that they had the oldest king of Narnia in their custody but that you ordered them to release him. Is this so, my son?"

Adrian took a deep breath. He knew that after he said this, there was no turning back. "Yes, Father, it is."

"Why would you do such a thing?" A door opened behind Adrian. He turned to see his brother Caspian enter.

"I bow to a higher power than you, Father, and that power is Aslan. He told me to do it, so I did."

His father sputtered and rose. "You, my son! The Telmarine crown prince has embraced the demon God of the Narnians!"

The words he must speak no longer shamed Adrian; in fact, they emboldened him. He also rose to look his father in the eye. "I have indeed, Father, and He is no more demon than the gods made of wood and stone that you worship! In fact, they are the demons, and Aslan is God! He died for King Edmund and rose again! Tell me, Father, which one of your gods has ever done that? You cannot, because they haven't!"

"Enough! I will hear no more blasphemy coming out of my former son's mouth!"

Adrian stopped for a moment to digest what he'd just heard. "Former?"

"Yes. You are no longer my son. I will have no son that doesn't worship my gods. Caspian," the king turned to his second son, "you are now my heir. And you," he said, looking at Adrian once more, "get out of my house and out of my kingdom. If you ever return, I will have you arrested."

Adrian looked at his father, his disbelief readable in his eyes. Then, he turned and ran out of the castle, silently crying the whole way.


	3. Rescuing Lecia

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 3: Rescuing Lecia**

Julia and Peter were hurrying out of the city, but something compelled Julia to slow herself and Peter down after leaving the city. Adrian soon caught up with them. "Hello, Adrian!" Peter said upon seeing him.

"Hello, Peter. Who is this?" The last part was accompanied by a nod toward Julia.

Peter had to suppress a laugh. "Do you remember the girl that saved me and my siblings?"

"How could I forget her? She was the instrument that Aslan used to turn me into a donkey!"

"Well, this is her cousin Julia."

Julia gaped. "Are you talking about Lecia? I can't believe she would do something like that!"

"Well, she did. Believe you me, she did!" Adrian said emphatically. "I'm Adrian."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out. Who was that kid yelling for you?"

"My little brother who my father prefers over me to be king just because I worship Aslan instead of the gods of Telmar."

"That was a very long introduction."

"I know."

"Say, weren't we trying to get back to Narnia?" Peter reminded them.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." Julia said, and the three resumed their journey.

Before long, they had arrived at Cair Paravel. The bad guys were leaving and taking the younger three Pevensies with them. But one soldier was ordered to stay behind and do something. He raised his sword after the others had gone over a thing on the ground. "Julia, can I borrow your bow?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"Sure." she said, handing it to him. He raised it, loaded, aimed, and fired. The Calormene fell dead. "Thanks." he said, returning it to her.

The three hurried down the rise the woods were on and into the yard. Julia went to retrieve her arrow while Peter and Adrian went to free the girl on the ground. "Thanks, Pete. I hate Calormenes, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did you forget who you're talking to, Lece? Of course I do!"

Julia heard that voice, but it couldn't be, could it? Could Peter's Lecia be hers, too? She slowly turned around. As soon as she saw the girl, the arrow in her hand clattered to the ground. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Lecia!" she cried.

Her cousin's eyes went wide. "Julia! How did you get here? Oh, never mind now, give me a hug!" Julia quickly complied. "Now, how did you get here?"

"Aslan." Julia said with her face still buried in Lecia's chest.

"You sound like your cousin." Adrian laughed.

Lecia looked at him. "Where do you think she got it?" They all laughed until it registered with Lecia who she was talking to. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would stay in Telmar a little longer."

"I would have, if I would have been welcomed."

"What did your father say?" Lecia sighed.

"Only that I was no longer his son and that my little brother is now the heir."

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

He looked at her like he still thought she was crazy. "For what?" They all laughed together.


	4. Finding Susan and Losing Lecia

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 4: Finding Susan and Losing Lecia**

Julia, Lecia, Adrian, and Peter went inside and sat around a fire talking. "I suppose you'll be like your little sister and insist on going after your siblings, Pete?"

He looked at Lecia half-angrily. "Of course we're going after them."

"Correction: Julia and I are going. You boys are staying here."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are, Peter. I promised Susan that I would keep you safe, and that means that you are staying here if I have to tie you up and leave you here. YOU ARE STAYING."

He huffed. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

She smirked. "No, you don't. Julie, we leave in the morning, okay?"

"OK."

Adrian smirked. "And why do I have to stay here?"

"To keep Peter here."

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess."

Now Lecia smirked. "I know it does. Why else would I have said it?"

* * *

The next morning, before they left but after they found a Talking Horse that volunteered to let Julia ride her, Peter looked at Lecia, "Get them home soon, please."

"Don't worry. I got them all home last time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. Just, hurry, okay?"

"Okay." The two girls mounted, but before they rode off, Lecia looked at Adrian and said, "Keep him out of trouble, Adrian."

"I'm not sure if that's possible, but I will try." With that, the two girls rode out.

"Uh, Lece, where are we going?" Julia asked hesitantly.

"Do you remember all the Barbie movies we watched together?"

"Of course I do!"

"All right; if we were in one right now, we would be at the part when the heroine enters the villain's lair."

Julia sighed loudly. "Oh boy. Where exactly are we going?"

"A city named Tashbaan, not a very good place."

Julia sighed again. "Oh boy."

* * *

When the two girls arrived at the Tombs, they saw something that was all too familiar to Lecia. They carefully dismounted. "Stay here, Ruby and Beauty. Julia, come a little closer with me. You are not going all the way with me. Don't let them see you, okay?"

"Okay." Lecia crept forward, fitting an arrow on her string. This was too much like when she had rescued Lucy. Lecia could only hope that this had the same kind of favorable results. She got close enough to see who they were about to kill. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Susan! One shot, and the leader fell. The others rushed Lecia's way. She managed to get one more shot off before they were upon her and she had draw her sword. Behind her, Julia hid, biting her lip in fear. Lecia was able to get into a position to protect Susan and cut the Gentle Queen's ropes; then Lecia said, "Su! My cousin Julia is hiding at the other end of the Tombs. See if you can get to her. I'll hold them off while I can!"

"But, Lece, can you fight your way out?"

"Don't worry about me! GO!" With a sigh, Susan went. She found Julia, and said, "Hi. Are you Julia, Lecia's cousin?"

"How come everyone here knows my cousin? Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Susan."

"How do you know Lece?"

Susan chuckled ironically. "She's saved my life twice now."

"Oh." The two girls watched in hiding as Lecia was defeated and captured. "Oh, boy. Now I have to rescue her." Julia stated.

"Yes, I suppose you do, don't you?" Susan said, watching the Calormenes drag a struggling Lecia into Tashbaan.


	5. Edmund and Lecia in Trouble What's New?

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 5: Edmund and Lecia in Trouble. What's New?**

"You might want to leave before your brother worries himself to death." Julia said to Susan, but in the process turned her back on the city. Susan was still facing it, and she said, "Speaking of my brother, can you kill that Calormene before he kills Ed?"

"Sure." Julia said, whirling around as she fitted an arrow on her string. She took aim, and TWANG! She killed him. Susan ran and freed Edmund before hugging him very tightly. Julia slowly followed. "That's the third time I've almost lost you, Ed! You sure seem to be making a habit of scaring me!" Susan told her little brother.

"Third? What were the other two times, if you don't mind me asking, of course?" Julia said.

"I don't mind. The last time was when the evil Calormenes tied him up out in the snow."

He shivered. "It was very cold. What's your name? I don't think we've met."

"We haven't. I'm Julia, Lecia's cousin."

"Nice to meet you. Your cousin saved my life that time Su was telling you about."

Julia looked at Susan. "How many people's lives did my cousin save?"

Susan chuckled. "A lot. The first time we nearly lost Ed was when we first came to Narnia." Here Susan told a story that I don't have time to tell, but if you want to hear it, it is found in a book called _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. "That story sounds familiar, but I know I've never heard it before. Wait... did you say Aslan died for a sinner and rose again?" Julia said, puzzled.

"Uh... yes."

"That's it! Lecia will be able to tell me what she thinks, but I think I know why it was familiar. Speaking of Lecia, I'm going to go rescue her." Julia grabbed her bow and sword before dashing off in the direction of Tashbaan. She snuck carefully from hiding place to hiding place until she could see her cousin about to be killed. Julia loaded her bow, took careful aim, and fired. The Calormene fell dead. Lecia dashed toward Julia, gave her a quick hug, and then pulled her out of the city. "Just so you know, I rescued Edmund!" Julia said as she was dragged.

"Good." was all Lecia said as they finally got out of Tashbaan.

"Hey, Lece, does this story sound familiar?" With that, Julia launched into the tale Susan had told her.

"It does. It sounds like the account in the Bible of Jesus dying on the cross to save us and then rising again."

"And what about the part where the Stone Table was split down the middle? Doesn't that sound like, 'And the veil of the temple was torn in two from top to bottom.'?"

"Yes, it does! Julia, If I ever doubted that Aslan is Jesus, I don't anymore!"

"Neither do I!"

The two girls had, by this time, made it back to where Susan and Edmund waited. The three mounted up, Lecia and Julia on Ruby and the Pevensies on Beauty, and rode to Cair Paravel. Peter hugged his siblings very tightly, and looked for Lucy. "Not yet, Pete, but soon." Lecia promised.

"I know. You two will go when Aslan tells you to."

"Yep. He will probably tell us soon." Lecia reminded him. "Did you manage to keep him out of trouble, Adrian?"

"I tried."

"It's very hard to keep him out of trouble. I should know; I've been trying to do it for 12 years." Susan said.

"You do better at it than anyone else, Su." Peter conceded.

"She's had the most practice at it." Edmund stated.

The next morning, Lecia was woken up by Julia, who relentlessly shook her until finally, "Stop it, Julie. Let me sleep."

"Sorry, I can't. Aslan's sending us to save Lucy, so we've gotta go now!"

"Okay, okay! Let me dress first at least, all right?"

"Meet me in the stables!"

_Author's Note: I felt like I needed to put something in here about Lecia and Julia discovering what Aslan did for Edmund, hence the conversation with Susan at the beginning of this chapter. And I know that very few 8-year-olds would know about the veil, but my cousin, who Julia is based on, and I just got done studying that and other things in our Bible study, so I made Julia know that verse and connect it to the Table._


	6. Saving Lucy and Going Home

**The Return**

Disclaimer: I only own Lecia, Julia, their cousins, Adrian, and his father, who only appears once in this story.

**Chapter 6: Saving Lucy and Going Home**

Lecia and Julia climbed onto Ruby and Beauty and rode south all day. Finally, they arrived in Tashbaan. Lecia and Julia crept into the city and split up, planning to meet near the castle. However, Julia was the only one to appear at the meeting place. As she waited, there was a commotion moving toward her. She loaded her bow as she could at last see what was wrong. "Lecia." she whispered as she raised her bow and aimed it at the soldier holding her cousin. TWANG! He fell dead. Behind her, she could hear another struggle. Fitting a new arrow onto her string, she whirled around to see a Calormene about to kill a girl about her own age. She released. The Calormene fell dead. Lecia rushed forward, helping the other girl. "Are you all right, Lu?"

"Yes, Lece, I am. My siblings?"

"Fine, I think. Depends on how much trouble your brothers have managed to get into."

"I totally know what you mean." Lecia and the girl had reached Julia by now. "Julie, meet Lucy. Lucy, this is my cousin Julia."

"Hi. Lecia, do you think maybe we should get out of here?" Julia nervously looked at the castle.

"Yes, I suppose we should." The three girls ran out of the city before being seen. Then they mounted up and rode to Cair Paravel. "Well, that was exciting! Is Narnia always this way?" Julia asked Lucy.

"It is a little calmer... most of the time." Lucy said, grinning.

Lecia rolled her eyes. "Very rarely is it calmer."

"I'm glad of one thing."

"What's that, Julie?" Lecia asked.

"Jack and John aren't here."

"Oh, I don't know. They would enjoy this."

"They would enjoy terrorize us!"

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Lucy said.

"Ok, I guess we can since you are the queen." Lecia agreed.

When they arrived at Cair Paravel, Lucy was very glad to see her siblings, and they were very glad to see her. Lecia, Julia, and Adrian stayed there with the Pevensies until another adventure found them...

_Author's Note: There! Book 2 finished! Book 3 chapter 1 is finished and will be posted as soon as this chapter is._


End file.
